


Heartbroken

by The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe



Series: Heartbreak [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Turns out love was requited, Unrequited Love, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe/pseuds/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing here for you anymore Gabriel! Nothing here for me either! It's over! So just stop trying!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel's broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was posted before, but there was technical difficulties behind it, and it wouldn't let me post more to it. So sorry in advance if you have read it before. Whether you have read it or not, enjoy!

"There's nothing here for you anymore Gabriel! Nothing here for me either! It's over! So just stop trying!" Sam screams at Gabe, who has tears in his eyes.

Gabriel runs out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He runs down a set of stairs before he stops and grips the railing, gasping for breath. He chokes on his sobs, trying to control himself, but ultimately failing.

After failing at trying to control himself, Gabe runs down two more flights if stairs. They led to an open street and he continues to sob. Gabe clutches at his chest, trying to stop all the emotions pushing to be free.

He leans against the brick wall of the building, crying his eyes out. A car drives by every few minutes, splashing loudly as they pass Gabriel. He looked up to see the sky clear after the downpour of rain that had stopped only half an hour ago. He could see the stars dotting the sky in an unorganized fashion. So bright and clear, even through the lights of the streetlamps.

Eight years. Eight years of marriage and Sam is done. Done with all of it. Almost ironic since Sam was the one who said he loved Gabriel for years. Since Junior year of high school. Yet here Gabriel is, crying and sobbing over the lost love.

He looks down at his hand and finds the ring Sam gave him long ago. It hurt to look at it, they're still married, but there's no doubt the divorce papers will come soon. It could be in the morning that they arrive.

Gabe pulls the ring off his finger and through blurry eyes reads the writing on it.  _"_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _."_ written in his favorite language. Enochian. Gabriel loved mythology, Christianity being his favorite to study even though he wasn't one. Maybe it was because he was named after one of he most powerful angels, or because all of his siblings were named after angels.

The words just brought so much more emotion. Sam said he loved him. He took time to get him a ring. He spent more money to get it customized. He remembered what his favorite language was, wrote "I love you" in it. The words that once brought a smile to Gabriel's face, mock him now that it's all over.

Throwing it down on frustration, Gabe walks away. Away from the life he thought would be great. Living with the love of his life, having a job that he loves and not one in some cubicle he hates five days of the week.

He still loved Sam, but Sam didn't love him back. Not anymore. Eight years of marriage. A year and a half of engagement. Another two years of a just a romantic relationship. Two and half years of him not knowing Sam loved him. All gone. All of them gone, never to come back. Never going to be made right.

All these thoughts fill Gabriel's thoughts. There was no remembering the good things anymore. They just brought pain to his heart. He still loved Sam, he couldn't bear the thought of  _just leaving_ , but he was. He was leaving tonight, and there was no turning back. Sam was right, there's nothing for him here anymore.


	2. Sam's Further Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't think I'd write another chapter of this, but now I have and I honestly kinda like it. I'm not sure whether I want to write another chapter for it or not, maybe it depends. This also gives more info on why they broke up, nothing in detail about it though.

He was such an idiot.  
He needed Gabriel with him. He needed Gabriel in his life. He was angry and self absorbed. How could he not see he still loved Gabriel?  
He was such an idiot.

He sat at the kitchen table.  
He just stared at the ring. The ring he the signified his marriage, his promise of always being with Gabriel for better or for worse, to the one and only love of his life. Ten years they had been married. He should have gone after Gabriel. Instead, he just sat at the kitchen table.

He had hoped he'd still be there.  
He had sat in the kitchen for five minutes after Gabriel ran out. He ran down the stairs that led to the street. Looking around frantically, hoping against hope Gabriel would be at the bottom of the stairs, or near. He found his lover's wedding ring. The one that matched his own. Gabriel was no where in sight. His hope died when he saw no chance of getting his husband back. But who could blame him?  
He had hoped he'd still be there.

Except he wasn't.

He regretted and wished.  
But nothing was going to change the fact that they both changed. That they both wished for something different than what they dreamed of when they were younger. They had stopped caring and supporting. Now they were just part if the statistic that proved early marriages don't last. Sure, they had made it ten years, but really, their anniversary wasn't for another week.  
He regretted what he said, wished he could take it back. Change the past. Change everything that had happened. So that there could have been communication and support. So that there wouldn't have to be skeletons in the closet and a Grand Canyon between them.  
He regretted and he wished.

Bu Gabriel was long gone.  
He threw away his ring. Forced himself to move on. There was no way that he would ever forgive Sam. Not for something like this, "for better or for worse" wasn't going to heal a broken heart. It wasn't going to mend their broken relationship. "Sorry" would never be enough. They'd have to go through years of wariness and tiptoeing around each other, maybe some therapy or counseling, just so they could start to trust each other as friends again. How could Sam apologize now? He said there was nothing here for Gabriel. Sam was a liar. He still loved Gabriel, there was still something there. He wanted to run to him and say it to his face. There could have still been something there.  
But Gabriel was long gone.

And there was no way they could reverse or fix all of their mistakes.


	3. I apologize

So, I really just hate the ending, for those of you who read the third/final chapter. I think it's absolute shit. I am redoing it. In which case, I am sorry for. I just hate this ending so much and I can get it right. Most of it will be the same, I just really need to revise it and check it out. Also for the people who are reading my story  _Types_ , yeah same problem. I really just want to get it right. Things have been busy, I've been lazy, writer's block, trying to fix things that seem completely impossible to fix, starting from scratch over ten times. Yeah, it hasn't been going well. In the words of Chuck, "Writing is hard." But I am back now for those of you who read my stories, I just have been needing to sort things out and get my motivation back.

So I'm redoing this story, finishing up  _Types,_ reworking  _Wings,_ and continuing  _Don't Want To Go Home._ This is going to be a long few months. I can't promise anything, but I'm hoping the first two can get done in the next few weeks. The latter two, well if you've read them, you know why.  



End file.
